Dukes of Limburg
The counts of Limburg rose to prominence when one of their house was appointed Duke of Lower Lorraine. Though Lorraine was soon confiscated, the ducal title was kept within the family, transferred it to the county of Limburg, which was eventually ratified by the Holy Roman Emperor. Thereafter, the dukes of Limburg were one of several lines of heirs of the territory and title of the old duke of Lower Lorraine. After the occupation in 1794 by the French, the old Austrian Duchy of Limburg was disbanded and became part of the département of Meuse-Inférieure. The title "Duke of Limburg" was revived after the foundation of the "new style" Duchy of Limburg as a result of the Treaty of London in 1839. According to this treaty the duchy (without the cities of Maastricht and Venlo), was joined to the German Confederation. After the collapse of this confederation in 1866, Limburg as a duchy ceased to exist and was for good incorporated into the Kingdom of the Netherlands as a province. Counts of Limburg (1065–1119) House of Ardennes * 1065–1082 : Waleran I (received Limburg through his wife Judith, daughter of Frederick, Duke of Lower Lorraine) * 1082–1119 : Henry I (son of, also duke of Lower Lorraine) Dukes of Limburg (1119–1794) House of Ardennes * 1119–1139 : Waleran II (son of, also kept the ducal title his father had been granted as ruler of Lower Lorraine) * 1139–1170 : Henry II (son of, also Count of Arlon) * 1170–1221 : Henry III (son of, also Count of Arlon) * 1221–1226 : Waleran III (son of, also Count of Arlon and Lord of Monjoie) * 1226–1247 : Henry IV (son of, also Count of Berg and Lord of Monjoie) * 1247–1279 : Waleran IV (son of) * 1279–1283 : Ermengarde (daughter of, married Reginald I, Count of Guelders) The Duchy of Limburg was lost in 1288 to the dukes of Brabant in the Battle of Worringen. House of Leuven * 1288–1294 : John I (also Duke of Brabant and Duke of Lothier) * 1294–1312 : John II (son of, also Duke of Brabant and Duke of Lothier) * 1312–1355 : John III (son of, also Duke of Brabant and Duke of Lothier) * 1355–1404 : Joanna I (daughter of, married William III, Count of Hainaut, Holland and Zeeland) * 1404–1405 : Margaret I (niece of, married Philippe de Valois, Duke of Burgundy) House of Valois * 1406–1415 : Anthony I (son of) * 1415–1427 : John IV (son of) * 1427–1430 : Philip I also called Philip of Saint Pol - (brother of) * 1430–1467 : Philip II also called Philip the Good (cousin of) * 1467–1477 : Charles I also called Charles the Bold (son of) * 1477–1482 : Mary I (daughter of, married Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, regent from 1482 until 1494) House of Habsburg * 1494–1506 : Philip III also called Philip the Handsome - (son of) * 1506–1555 : Charles II (son of, also Holy Roman Emperor and King of Spain) After the abdication of Charles II, the Seventeen Provinces went to the Spanish branch of the House of Habsburg. * 1555–1598 : Philip IV (son of, also King of Spain) * 1598–1621 : Albert and Isabella (son-in-law, daughter of) * 1621–1665 : Philip V (nephew of, also King of Spain) * 1665–1700 : Charles III (son of, also King of Spain) House of Bourbon * 1700–1706 : Philip VI (great-nephew of, also King of Spain) After the death of Philips VI the Seventeen Provinces returned to the Austrian branch of the House of Habsburg. House of Habsburg * 1706–1740 : Charles IV (third cousin once removed of, also Holy Roman Emperor) * 1740–1780 : Maria Theresia (daughter of, also Queen of Hungary, Queen of Bohemia and Empress consort and married to Emperor Francis I) House of Habsburg-Lorraine * 1780–1789 : Joseph I (son of, also Holy Roman Emperor) * 1790–1792 : Leopold I (brother of, also Holy Roman Emperor) * 1792–1794 : Francis I (son of, also Holy Roman Emperor and Emperor of Austria) Dukes of Limburg (1839–1866) House of Orange-Nassau * 1839–1840: William I (third cousin of, also King of the Netherlands and Grand Duke of Luxembourg) * 1840–1849: William II (son of, also King of the Netherlands and Grand Duke of Luxembourg) * 1849–1866: William III (son of, also King of the Netherlands and Grand Duke of Luxembourg) Category:Dukes of Limburg Limburg Limburg Limburg Category:Duchy of Limburg